


Come On In!

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other, horny - freeform, horny knows no logic, i have banged one (1) time dont @ me, summoner is referred to w neutral pronouns but has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kiran unwinds after a long, long day with a bit of physical affection. A lot. Is it really affection if the other person involved is prickly as a cactus? This is porn lmao





	Come On In!

Ugh. After a long day of writing letters asking King Gustav and Queen Henriette to please, for the love of the gods of Zenith and Kiran's world, approve or reject the new budget proposal for the Order of Heroes, because seriously it had grown so fucking much and every copper was stretched thin as hell, Kiran was done. They rose from their chair, stretching their stiff muscles and feeling some of the tension slough off. How long had they been sitting at that desk? Looking at the clock, the answer seemed to be about four and a half hours. The dirty dishes next to them seemed to accent the fact.

"Uggggghhhhhh." All work and no play truly did make Kiran a dull summoner. So, they figured, what better time for a bit of play? A couple more minutes lying on their ass probably wouldn't exacerbate their physical ailments too badly. They sunk back into their chair, loosened their belt, and had just begun to slip a hand below the waist of their pants when there was a knock at the door.

"Son of a..." Reluctantly, they withdrew their hand and got back up. Whoever was comig in had better have a damn good reason. They opened it up. Oh, that wasn't so bad. It was Helbindi, looking grumpy as usual. But Kiran knew it was just how he was.

"Oh, hey. What do you want?" they asked. He shouldered past them, moving into the summoner's private quarters. They let him. Without a word, he started to gather up the dishes that had begun to accumulate. Not just on the desk, but by the bedtable, on the floor...yeesh. "You really need to clean up in here, looks like a fucking thunderstorm came through," he said. Not answering their question. Also usual.

"Are you going to tell me what you came here for?" Kiran asked again. Helbindi turned over his shoulder to reply. "I was making sure you hadn't tried to kill yourself with paperwork. That'd be pathetic for someone as stupid powerful as you," he shot back. 

"Aw, you came to check up on me?" Kiran smiled. 

"Shut yer trap." With his back still to them, they started to sneak up on the hulk of a man.

"If you really wanna help me out, there's something I'd much rather have than a shirtless butler."

"I ain't no butler, Summoner." Helbindi put the dishes, now in a neat stack, down on the desk. They were still in Kiran's room, but it was a start. He turned to face them.

"If you're feeling up to it..." They moved a bit closer to him, until they could feel the heat emenating from his bare skin. "I could use some physical aid right now." They laid a hand on top of his larger one: an invitation. "If you're feeling up to it? If not, no pressure."

Helbindi grinned. "Would much rather do that than clean your pigsty." Kiran grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" They stood on their tiptoes, pulling him down into a kiss that started slow, but quickly heated up. Kiran's mouth opened against Helbindi's, and his opened in turn. But they pulled back. “One second,” Kiran muttered. They took a step back to strip themself of their cloak and shirt and then moved back towards him, leaving their garments in a small heap on the ground. On their tiptoes, Kiran slung one arm around his neck and brought the other to his chest to fondle one of his pectorals. Using the arm around his neck, they pulled him down to kiss him again. Helbindi’s full lips moved against theirs without hesitation. It didn’t take long before his tongue was in their mouth and tangling with Kiran’s own.

Kiran quickly tired of simply kissing Helbindi. Not to say that it wasn’t great, but they wanted more than just that. And their legs were getting tired. So they pulled away reluctantly. “Let’s move this to the bed, huh?” Their voice was a breathless whisper. “Sure thing, Summoner.” His somehow managed to maintain its powerful rumble. Kiran kicked their clothes out of the way and sat. A wide grin had found its way onto their brown face. Helbindi sat beside them and was leaning back in when Kiran spoke up.

“Hey, want me to suck your dick?” Helbindi stopped in his tracks.

“…No thanks.” His hands were fists. “I don’t trust your teeth anywhere near something that delicate,” he quipped. Kiran rolled their eyes.

“We both know I’m not gonna bite you. Come on, I want to.” They rested their palm against his chest again, this time letting their hand fall lower, trailing along his abs until it rested on the hem of his tattered waist wrap. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask, ‘kay?” They started to untie the knot in the front. From the corner of their eye, they saw Helbindi’s fist loosen.

“Fine, he said. "But if I feel any teeth where they shouldn’t be…” Kiran chuckled. It was cute when he acted grumpy. They slid off the bed to rest down on their knees between his legs, finally removing the wrap. The thick bulge in his underwear seemed to stare back in anticipation. They didn’t bother taking those off all the way, just pushing the fabric to the side enough to let Helbindi’s cock fall out into their hands. Kiran heard him sigh. Was he nervous? It would be a waste of time to ask. He wasn’t the type to admit insecurity.

Kiran ducked their head and gently kissed his flaccid dick. Looking up, they saw that Helbindi had closed his eyes and was breathing hard.

“Look at me,” they commanded. When he did, they licked a slow trail up the side of his shaft, pressing another kiss at his tip.

“Good boy.” Kiran felt him start to get hard from their touches and licked him again before kissing down his cock with an open mouth, leaving spit tracing down to his balls, where they opened their mouth to suck hard on one. A muffled curse came from above them, and Kiran pulled off with a loud “pop” before diving back in to take Helbindi’s head in their mouth. Slowly but surely, the flesh stiffened under their movements. They began to bob their head back and forth. They took his cock into their mouth bit by bit, each time going down the tiniest bit further than the last. At first, they thouht they might be able to take the whole thing in their mouth this time, but it quickly became apparent that such was not the case. They gagged a bit trying to force themself down. The feeling dripped down to their stomach along with drool spilling from their mouth. Kiran brought a shameless hand down to paw at the front of their shorts, searching for their own pleasure.

They didn't pull off again until Helbindi’s cock was fully hard. Their jaw hurt from stretching to take him in, but gods was it worth every second. “Was that so bad?” Kiran looked up to see his eyes were closed again. Dammit. Helbindi shook his head, breathless.

“You’re…really somethin’ else…”

Using his thick thighs as leverage, Kiran pushed themself up to to Helbindi’s level with a chuckle. “Nah, I’m just me!” They pressed their body close over his, slowly pushing him to lie on the bed. “Say,” they breathed, “would you be adverse to me fucking you?” They pressed a kiss to his broad chest.

“No, Kiran, I don’t want you to finish me off. I’m fine just sitting here naked all damn day. Are you seriously asking?” Kiran snorted. “Guess I won’t, then…” They made as if to get up and leave before Helbindi’s arms wrapped around them, bringing them crashing back into his chest.

“You know I’m okay with it.” Kiran kissed his chest again instead of a verbal reply. ‘Okay’ was not ideal for them, but it was as much of a hard ‘yes or no’ as they were likely to get from the guarded general.

“Then I need to get up for real to get lube. Unless you want to be fucked dry, which is fun for exactly nobody.” The arms around them loosened. “Make it snappy, would you? I’m not trying to lie on my ass forever,” Helbindi grumbled. Kiran stood up to go rummage around in their dresser until they found the container they sought out. “Got it!”

They went back to their bed, dipping two fingers into the jar of oil and kneeling back between his legs. They slid their middle finger into his tight hole. The muscle flexed around their finger and the slowly but surely probed deeper inside him.

“Everything alright? Is the oil too cold?”

“Shut up and finger me.”

“Wow, okay.” They obliged him. Helbindi wasn’t quite relaxed yet–jaw still slightly clenched, a small amount of tension creased his brow. Kiran rested their unoccupied hand on his firm thigh, stroking his scarred skin (and resisting the urge to suck him off a bit more.) All the while their finger moved slowly in and out of his asshole.

“You know you can put in another finger, right?” Helbindi propped himself up to look Kiran in the eye.

“Well, if you’re gonna be rude about it, should I?” They gave him a smug look. He rolled his eyes. They pulled their hand away, coated their fingers in fresh oil, and breached him again–first one finger, then sliding the other in alongside further and further until their knuckles rested against his entrance. They began to curl their fingers upwards, dragging the tips along his insides to try and find a certain spot. They watched Helbindi’s face as he took deep, measured breaths, only for his breath to hitch when their fingers stroked a small, firm spot inside him. His entire body tensed for a moment, and they grinned.

Kiran couldn’t resist. “Now we’re cooking with oil, baby!”

“Gods dammit, Kiran,” he said. They could hear him trying not to laugh, though. They curled their fingers again and the sound of his gruff voice turned into a low moan. It was beautiful.

They kissed the inside of his thigh, delighting in how his cock twitched in response–why did everything he ddid have to be so perfect? “If you’re ready,” they said, nudging his prostate yet again, “I would love to fuck the most beautiful man in Zenith.”

Helbindi didn’t reply for a second. “Where is he and how long will it take for me to beat him up for stealin ya?” Kiran giggled.

“You can’t beat yourself up, dumbass.” Kiran withdrew their fingers. “Seriously, are you ready?”

“…Yeah.” Kiran slicked their cock with oil, positioned themself above Helbindi and pushed in slowly, holding themself in place as they penetrated him. Helbindi let out a breath–was that a sigh or a hiss? They couldn’t tell.

“Everything good still?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.” Kiran obliged, sinking further into Helbindis’s tight heat. Gods, the way he felt was almost unbearable. Their arms shook as they worked their cock in, slowly but surely, until their balls rested against his ass. By that time, they were panting quietly, looking at their partner through half-lidded eyes. Helbindi’s own broad chest rose and fell far more slowly as he adjusted to Kiran inside of him. He threw his arm across his dark face and muttered something inaudible.

“What?”

Helbindi’s voice came out strained. “Move. Just, just mo–ahh–” His words were cut off by a moan as Kiran did exactly what he asked of them. They pulled out slowly, feeling his walls clutch at their cock as if to suck them back in. Who were they to deny what Helbindi wanted? Kiran rocked their hips against him, letting out a whimper every once in a while. If they hadn’t been preoccupied, they might have teased Helbindi about the sound he made, but now didn’t seem like the time.

“Hah…so, n-not too shabby?”

“Don’t get cocky, now.” Nonetheless, Helbindi pushed back in time with Kiran’s thrusts, looking for the perfect angle to fill him up just right. Over and over they collided. Each time Kiran’s cock went into him, a bright spark seemed to fly from them, up through Helbindi’s tight ass and settling just below his stomach in a pool of heat. Fumbling, he grabbed ahold of his own cock and started to jack himself off in time to Kiran’s thrusts, which had grown steadily faster as they found a better rythm. He felt like lava around them, but instead of burning them, he only warmed and held and squeezed.

Kiran wasn’t sure how they were finding the drive to fuck Helbindi so fast. Something about him–or at least the way he felt around their dick–made them move, made them feel alive. Their hips smashed against his without stopping or slowing. They wanted to ask again if he was alright, but his body spoke for him. Everything felt too good. Almost too perfect. And they were about to cum, way too fast.

“Sh-shit…Helbindi, I’m about to…” They leaned forward, stilling their hips and tapping his arm, still cast over his face. Their legs shook with the effort of holding still whole their body screamed for them to keep going, finally hit their peak. Helbindi uncovered his face, meeting Kiran’s gaze with his own deep red eyes.

“Go on. It’s fine, just…come inside,” he muttered.

“Are you sure? I mean, I…” “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Helbindi ground his ass down onto Kiran, pushing them right over the edge. They let out a quiet cry as they came, feeling their semen flow into the man under them. Oh gosh. Ohhh gosh oh gosh. They pulled out gently, watching in quiet awe as their cum leaked out.

“Woah….I’m, really tired,” they said. Helbindi let out a quiet huff and continued to stroke himself, chasing his own release. Kiran looked up and met his eyes. “Let me help,” they said. How could they look so earnest like that!? “It’s the least I can do, after you let me do that.” Rather than keep looking him in the eyes, they pushed his hand off his cock and replaced it with their mouth, swallowing him down quickly. They heard Helbindi say something, seemingly urgent, and then hot liquid flooded their mouth. Almost reflexively, they gulped it down as soon as it came, continuing to blow him until they were unceremoniously pulled off. The second shot of cum hit them directly in the face, casing them to screw their eyes shut. Feeling nothing else, they started to wipe it off their face, gradually reopening their eyes.

Helbindi stared at them, looking more than a little grossed out, as they licked their fingers clean. “Are you insane?” he asked, breathless.

“Maybe,” Kiran replied. “I mean," they sucked the last bit of Helbindi's cooling seed off their fingers, "sticking things in my mouth to clean them shouldn’t be my first instinct at this point in my life.” They slid down onto their back, lying naked and sweaty on the bed.

“No shit.” Helbindi pulled his arms above his head and made as if to get up, but seemed to lose heart halfway through to come crashing back down on the bed. Kiran felt themself go airborne for a split second. “You are way too heavy to do that,” they said.

“And you’re way too weird.” They rolled their eyes and yawned.

“Could you cuddle with me?” Helbindi gave them the same have-you-lost-your-shit look.

“I still have cum in my ass, so I’d prefer to get up and clean that out, thanks.” He tried again to get up, this time succeeding and making his way towards Kiran’s bathroom. They started to drift off.

A few minutes later, or maybe hours, they felt something slip into bed beside them, pulling covers over them both. Though they couldn’t feel his skin on theirs, the heat and weight were Helbindi’s.

“I love you,” they said. He muttered something back that they were too tired to process. But they felt him wiggle closer so his back touched their arm, which was as good as a reply. It felt right, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> you read all that holy cow
> 
> anyways despite all my best efforts helbindi Still has not come home. guess i'll yeet this into the voidd as bait...
> 
> i probably should have gotten a beta reader but im lazyyyyyy


End file.
